


【名夏】圣坛

by salomeow



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: 神父夏目饲养着一只吸血鬼。
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【名夏】圣坛

**Author's Note:**

> 看到国内很多小可爱因为疫情不能出门，里汉三带你们去秋名山兜风（抽烟  
>   
> ** 预警  
> 一发完，AU，宗教元素有，有轻微profanity/spanking/oral/mpreg talk，注意避雷

神父夏目饲养着一只吸血鬼。

说是「饲养」也未免太过夸大自己的身份。在这个偏远乡下的小村子里，不过几十户人家，唯一的这座石头砌成的小教堂，也就比村口对面的那间磨坊堪堪高出一个尖顶。在这么一个小地方，村民比起上帝还是更相信好天气和努力劳动的成果，神父的工作也远不是整日祈祷宣讲洒洒圣水那么简单。除了每日打理照顾这间小教堂，还要为生病或是磕碰伤着的村民看病，替不识字的叔伯老妇读信写信等等，在此之外，种地砍柴养鸡喂牛一样都少不了。年迈的老神父在前年过世了，一直被他照顾的孤儿夏目虽然不过十几岁，却也只好继承衣钵成了这村里唯一的神父。

一头浅茶色短发的少年无论是说话还是微笑，都是安安静静的。琥珀色的眼瞳看着别人的时候，连村里最爱吵闹的铁匠都会不自觉地放轻声音，把沾满了油污都看不出本来颜色的粗麻帽子摘下来，和和气气地说一声午安。黑色的教袍是用老神父的常服改的，袖口的布料都磨得有些泛白，但挂在胸前的十字架每天还是被擦得雪白光洁。

此时夏目正拿着一块湿布擦拭圣母像上的落灰。教堂年久失修，不知多少年前糊在拱顶上的白泥面早就裂成了一块一块，今日做礼拜的农夫们进出开关门，力度难免大了些，便被震得扑簌簌往下落。

日头缓缓西沉，最后一群咩咩叫着的绵羊也被牧羊人赶回了村里。这座守在村口的小教堂，也逐渐被静谧的夜色覆盖。白日的喧嚣归于寂静，夜晚的主角是教堂后面那块小小墓园里的蟋蟀和知更鸟，在草丛里和枝桠上高高低低地合奏。当最后一丝余晖没入在远方森林，一轮银盘似的圆月在枞树纵横交错的树梢间升起。

夏目点起风灯，把教堂里的几扇窗子挨个拉回来关上。粗铁制的落栓早就生了锈，每次塞回拴眼里都要费好大劲。完成关上六扇窗子的任务，少年拍了拍手上的铁锈和灰尘，准备回去教堂西侧连着的一间小屋。里面摆着的一张床，一个书架，和一只小木箱，这就是年轻神父的全部家当了。

正要吹灭祭台上点的最后一根蜡烛，眼角余光便瞥到了右侧靠近自己的那扇窗户，不知什么时候开了一道细细的小缝。然后在自己转头看的时候，又大剌剌地合上了，而且那粗笨的铁栓还华丽丽地在空中划了大半个圆，才轻轻巧巧插了回去，干净利落得仿佛收剑入鞘。

夏目无奈地叹了口气，重新把祭台两侧蜡烛点燃。今天本来早早吃了晚食，还比平时多塞下一块红薯和一碗胡萝卜浓汤，打算早点休息。因为往往在这样满月的夜晚，后半夜都有的忙。

现在还得多招待一位客人。

左侧的蜡烛刚点燃，就被一阵小风吹灭了。夏目只好拿起火折再点燃，可是不过三秒又灭了。仲春的夜晚往往安静无风，而且此时门窗紧闭，哪里来的穿堂风？分明是那个人的恶作剧。

正要再点，这回连火折子都被吹灭了，整个教堂陷入黑暗之中。

在不甚高的尖顶上，有那么一小扇圆圆的玻璃花窗，没有拼出什么庄严隆重的宗教故事，但也算得是这村里最精巧的物件了。此时月光柔柔地透过那花窗洒进来，银色的光像水织成的丝线，正好轻轻落在站在祭台上前面的神父身上，包裹住的黑色教袍显出丝绸般的质感，本来就白皙的皮肤更像是朦朦地在发光。

虽然经常会去帮村里的农夫们做些农活，和那些晒得黝黑发红的汉子们不同，夏目怎么也晒不黑。细瘦的胳膊没有虬结的肌肉，手指也没有在锄头和铁犁的锤炼下变得粗笨，曾经还被看田的大人们笑作豆芽菜，但当某个满月夜晚在村民们惊惶的呼叫面前一拳打晕了来偷羊的狼人之后，就没人再那么叫了。村里的姑娘们也不知从哪本镇上买来的读物里学到些词，将夏目的手指称为「银十字亲吻过的应该拿着羽毛笔的骑士的手指」。

然后这有着尊贵称谓的手指此时正握着一只刚被熄灭的火折子。

就算是夏目，三番两次被耍弄也是会感到不满的。正要抬头开口叫那人的名讳，手里的火折子不知怎的，变成了一朵含苞欲放的玫瑰花。

即使光线不甚明亮，鲜红的花瓣在月光下依旧娇艳迷人。边缘缀着的几滴露水闪耀着宝石般的光芒，香气若有若无，引得人想低头凑近去嗅一嗅。

这朵花的每一片花瓣都有着堪称完美的优雅弧度，重叠繁复却不显冗杂，和乡野间那些恣意生长的野蔷薇或月季是不一样的。在这个小村子里，甚至是邻近的几个镇子，常见的都是一些跟野草共用称谓的小白花或是田地里的油菜花，这样精致的花是找不到的。

夏目手捏住的那一段花茎，刺都被小心的剪掉了，两片墨绿的叶片恰到好处地拢着花骨朵，像一件精巧的工艺品。

然后在黑暗之中，一只苍白的手也捏着那花茎，比夏目的手高一点点，逐渐显示出全貌。顺着精致考究的袖口往上，黑色的披风暗纹交错，而那领口之上，是一双与手中玫瑰花瓣同样颜色的红色眼瞳。

“晚上好呀，夏目。”

那双眼睛里的笑意透过低沉的声音传来，吐息拂过垂在少年颊侧的发丝。夏目这才意识到这家伙未免靠得有些太近了，顺带腹诽了一下自己把对方眼睛跟玫瑰花联系在一起的这种中世纪三流话本行为，不自觉地往后退了一步，结果忘了背后就是那张被蛀烂了一个脚，用石块垫着的祭台。

心里一惊唯恐摔烂这座教堂里仅剩的几个拿的上台面的烛台，想赶忙回身去抓住正要翻倒的祭台，却被面前的人抢先一步。

修长的手臂稳稳摁住祭台，另一只手揽着神父后仰的腰。黑色教袍下的年轻躯体因这出意外而紧绷微微颤抖，搭在腰侧的指尖甚至能感受到布料之下肌肉的扭转收缩。

夏目被夹在一个进退两难的境地。往后仰，便要稳妥地落入那人的臂弯之中，很有可能还得一屁股坐在照理说神圣不可亵渎的祭台上。往前直起身来，就得与这个笑得好似人畜无害的吸血鬼之间的距离再缩短几公分。

更何况，夹在两人之间的，那支玫瑰花还鬼使神差地稳稳攥在自己手里。

“名取先生……晚上好。”咽下一口口水，夏目从牙缝里挤出这么几个字。仲春的夜晚不知怎的竟然有些闷热，就这么稍微动作一下，就感到颈背后出了一小片汗，连带着脸颊也热起来了。

“给你带来了玫瑰花，上次你说想看看长什么样的。”名取还是保持着这个看上去不甚舒服的姿势，但轻快温柔的语气仿佛在饭后散步遇到时的问好般自然，好似丝毫不觉得疲累。

上一次见面的时候夏目正在读一本小说。书里的故事据说是真实发生的事情改编的，里面有一段情节，是因家庭变故而流浪的主人公，交换了身上全部家当，乱石磨破了手和脚，甚至在荆棘丛中刺瞎了双眼，只为求得一朵鲜红的玫瑰花，去献在曾经的爱人窗前。当时这只吸血鬼正陪着自己一边守夜一边在谷仓顶上吹风，便向他问起了这样一朵玫瑰花，到底是什么样子，值得主人公作出这样的牺牲。

在皎白的月光之下名取先生有几秒钟只是沉默地看着自己没有说话，然后才轻轻开口，“我带来给你看。”

几个月过去，自己都差点忘了这件事，然后这个人变戏法似的在自己手里塞了一朵玫瑰花。

不知为何，夏目突然觉得，在那本不知年代的文字里，那双伤痕累累的手，小心翼翼捧着的沾满鲜血的玫瑰花，就和眼前的这朵一模一样。彷佛自己手里的这朵，就要放在那台上，只为了有一个人能够再次……

脑中突然一阵刺痛袭来，夏目脚步不稳地晃动了一下，这回总算是结结实实地跌进了名取先生的臂弯里。从侧面看，简直是个欲拒还迎的投怀送抱。

少年睁开眼睛微微左右甩了甩头，刚才乍现的画面和书里的描述重叠，却似乎又有些说不清楚的细微差别。但现在努力去回忆，又只剩下书页上那些平白无奇的描线画了。

“夏目，是不是身体不舒服？”一抬头就看到对方关切的眼神，平时那种堪比花花公子游戏人间的轻浮感一下子消失不见，让人有些不习惯。

对于这样露出认真神情的名取先生，不知怎的，突然感到些切切实实的害羞。

两个大男人有什么好害羞的，更可况另一位还不是人类。夏目强自按下心中莫名其妙的悸动，但心底不知哪个地方又冒出些声音。同为男性又如何……是不是人类，又有什么关系……

夏目不知道这些明显离经叛道的话语是从何而来，但吃惊的是自己竟丝毫不觉得奇怪。不过这几年来，本身也能感觉到和众人有些格格不入。

住在这样偏远的小村，虽然远离了繁重赋税和战乱，却也会有其他的烦恼。森林里的狼人和杂七杂八的怪物野兽，虽不构成可观威胁，偶尔也会在满月之夜出动来抢夺牲畜。虽然火把和木棒就可以将它们赶走甚至杀死，夏目并不想那么做，所以每到满月之夜就会在后半夜起来巡夜，在村子外围挂上驱赶野兽的草药和铃铛，即使真的有饿昏了眼的狼人跑进羊圈，也只会把它打昏了绑起来，一路拖到森林边上才解开绳索，以免它被路过的猎人猎杀。

在此之外，夏目还偶尔会把多余的作物种子包起来，在一块粗布上小人画似的把耕作的要点画上去，在大白天把绑好的布包丢进森林里，希望这些稍微有些灵智的生物能有朝一日学会自给自足。

一开始很多村民都反对他的做法，但逐渐的村子受到袭击的次数明显少了，偶尔还会有叶子托着的野果放在靠近森林的道路旁。只是村民们虽然和善，却也没有人和他说，「要是一个人太辛苦，就来我家吧」。

再次的恍神被贴上额头的手拉回现实。

骨节分明的修长手掌覆上自己额头，明明应该是没有丝毫温度的，此时贴着的皮肤却有种令人安心的暖意。

“我没事的，名取先生。”夏目抬手拉下对方的手掌，然后略微迟疑地轻轻推搡了一下面前的人，“可以……放开我吗？”

话语刚落当即就后悔了。这动作，这语气，简直就是那天撞见村长女儿和伐木匠家二儿子的场景。

夏目感到有些窘迫。自从救了这个吸血鬼，自己这到底是怎么了。

一开始不知道他的真实身份，不知不觉关系就亲近了起来，还成了提供食粮的「饲主」。这段时间北方有些动乱，偶尔有流亡的怪物野兽来袭击村子，对方算是作为交换，会经常过来保证这里的安全，但每次来的时候都还会带些新奇的玩意，像是书本、葡萄酒、糕点之类。也许动机只是可怜自己这个无法离开村子太远的怪异体质，但总觉得有些说不上来的奇怪之处。

像是每到夜晚，不只是满月之夜，自己好像在期待着见到这个爱恶作剧的讨人厌的吸血鬼。亦或是名取先生离开之时，心里那种酸酸涨涨，但又空落落的感觉。

脑子里一旦冒出这些乱七八糟的想法，心脏就会不受控制的狂跳起来，像是不用水井里刚打上的冷水汲一下，就不会消停似的。夏目只好又推了一下对方，这回的力度大了一些。

被“猛地”推了一下的名取立马摆出一个被欺负惨了的委屈表情，彷佛有多疼似的，让夏目不禁怀疑自己是不是真的天生怪力。

“又不是我的错……”受了冤屈的吸血鬼朝下努了努嘴，“夏目你踩住我的斗篷了。”

原来只是因为这个吗！看着被自己半个脚尖压住的那一点点布料，一向善良毫无戒心的神父突然后知后觉地发现自己是不是吃亏了。

而且天气又不冷，做什么要穿这么大个斗篷。

像是有心灵感应似的，名取站直后突然撩起那夜幕般的斗篷，把两人都罩了进去，严丝合缝地遮蔽了所有光线。在完全的黑暗之中，夏目听到耳畔低语，“今天穿了斗篷，是为了给你看这个。”

那朵玫瑰花还在夏目手上。黑暗中感觉到名取先生的一只手轻轻覆住了自己握花的手，另一只手轻微上下动作，敲门似的，轻轻敲了敲那朵半开未开的玫瑰。

然后突然间，有那么一零星的光点，从花瓣间的缝隙渗透出来。点点光斑随着花朵的绽放逐渐明亮起来，在金色的温暖光芒中夏目看见名取先生并未看向那神奇的美丽花朵，而是在看着自己。

同样的眼神也许并不是第一次看到，甚至出现在午夜梦回现实与梦境交汇的朦胧之界。每当此时，自己想要说些什么却无法开口，彷佛在深海中被长不见底的海草困住了手脚，封住了口舌。

“名取先生……”无意识地呢喃出口，夏目感到握着自己的那只手紧了一分。

但也只是一瞬，一声细细的哈欠从花蕊冒出，在完全展开的花瓣之中，躺着一个小人，蜻蜓般的羽翅收拢在背后，浑身散发着金色的光芒，正揉着眼睛坐起身来。

“据说，在九千九百九十九朵玫瑰花里，只有那么一朵里，会住着掌管愿望的小花仙呢。”名取轻柔地将托着花仙的玫瑰递到少年面前，“夏目，许个愿吧。”

被唤醒的花仙也尽职尽责地爬起来坐好，盘着腿圆圆的脸上满是庄严郑重的表情。

这样美丽并有着神奇力量的玫瑰，想必是要花费很大的功夫才能寻来的，让人不由得联想到那本年代久远无从考究的书里主人公的种种经历。夏目正想开口询问对方为什么要将这个机会给自己，名取先生却已经事先知道似的开口了。

“只有一次机会，我已经……”

“许个愿吧。”不知为何，在他的声音里听出了丝许近乎恳求的意味。

被一大一小这样盯着，年轻的神父感受到了被期待的责任的重量。

名取撤回了手，让少年双手握住玫瑰的花茎。

夏目闭上了眼睛。自己这十几年有老神父和村民们的照顾，一切都过的很顺遂。村里的人们也都过着简单而快乐的日子，每个人的生活肯定也会像自己一样，就这么一直持续下去，直到生老病死的自然终结。虽然这里与自己一般大的年轻人们偶尔会艳羡地说起城里繁华，对于自己来说，能够有这样平平淡淡的每一天，就已经非常满足了。

如果说有什么放不下的……

名取先生偶尔会露出这样的眼神，彷佛在寻找什么，在很遥远的地方，空落落的触不可及。想必他也并不知晓自己对旁人的目光很敏感，有时当两人一前一后在森林中穿行，亦或是坐在湖边看着水面发呆，夏目其实是能感觉到，甚至不可思议地觉得是「知道」，那个人的目光是落在自己身上的。看着……就会让心脏有生病了似的钝痛。

凡世间种种皆有因有果。虽然生活中难免有种种困难，也并非觉得祈祷许愿只是虚妄，但若是能有幸获得这样的机会……夏目意识到，这个人在心中的分量，早已不只是自己曾经以为的单单一位谈得来的不速之客。

想要把快乐的，幸福的，美好的东西，送给名取先生，让他能露出发自内心的笑容。

那么，就请助名取先生一臂之力，帮助他早日找到他所追寻的——

默念的祈祷清清楚楚地传达到了安坐于花蕊之上的圣灵。这也不是第一个到达她面前的愿望。有人祈求富可敌国的金山，有人祈求一手遮天的权力，也有母亲抱着濒死的婴儿苦苦哀求，或是青年书生信誓旦旦求取治国救民的良策。种种愿望千回百转，最终都不过指向祈愿人自己。像这样的，连个终点都看不见，简单来说，这样一个为了什么目的而虔诚祈祷都毫无概念、也不期待有所回应的愿望，在漫长的记不清起始的时间里，还是第一次。

但是身为「奇迹」媒介的小小花仙知道，这样的愿望中，有着无可比拟的力量。

双手合十的少年突然间感到有道光芒自心口穿过，身体骤的轻盈了，好像使自己安然站在土地上的力量全然消失不见。

在不知名的空间和时间里有一枚金色的核，漂浮着没有固定形态，在半空中缓缓流转。

一切都变得遥远，脑海中一片空白，赤着足、同样漂浮着的少年只是觉得，这样美丽的事物，那个人看见一定会开心吧。

在手指触及金色云雾边缘的瞬间，过往的记忆如潮水般涌入。

是初见时耀眼却无法让人移开目光的笑容，是夏夜躲在花架下四处无人的耳畔低语，是风暴之中挡在身前的血腥味，是无法避免的离别之际，挣扎着握住自己的手的那句「等我」。

夏目抬头看向对面的人，视线却模糊了，有豆大的水珠砸在自己的手背上和那朵玫瑰花瓣上。

但是没有关系，因为现在终于可以再次地、真正地，呼唤挚爱之人——

“名取先生，我回来了。”

在同样被泪水浸透的微笑中，两人相拥而立久久不语。遥远的回忆依旧有些模糊，但再次相遇的这段时间以来，那些说不清道不明的心绪都各自有了归属。

成功实现愿望的花仙兴奋得不住上下飞舞。要知道，精灵的力量其实更像是找到一扇门的锁眼，实现「奇迹」的关键在于许愿的人，是否能有足够的力量推动那扇门。不只是住着花仙的玫瑰难找，就算找到了，在九千九百九十九个人中，也许一个成功的人都没有。但一旦成功，这就是「奇迹」。当然，实现「奇迹」的花仙自然也会威名远扬。

小花仙飞舞了一阵后发现气氛好像不是很适合继续呆在这里，便非常明智地抱起自己的那朵玫瑰花，在教堂后面的知更鸟窝里等着了。为什么要等着？因为那个大个子，算上手上这一朵，拔了自己九千九百九十九朵玫瑰花呀。

拥抱良久，夏目终于感到了回到名取身边的真实感。正想要抬头仔细看看他，肩上却突然一沉，眼前的人一个踉跄差点摔倒。

被扶住的人有些虚弱地抬头，却还是抽出手来抹掉自己脸上的泪水，“没事的，就是这段时间消耗有点大了……”

夏目知道，在相识不久，他就和自己约定，从今往后只会取食自己的血液。很难想象，在再次相遇前的日子，名取先生是如何熬过来的。

“名取先生……”夏目往后靠着祭台，轻轻把难受喘气的人拥进自己怀里，褪下短披肩，然后解开了教袍的那排细密严谨的纽扣。

常年不见阳光的皮肤如蜡滴的凝脂般洁白，锁骨凹陷，颈侧绷紧的皮肤之下脉搏在诱人地跳动，看似脆弱，却充满了丰沛的生命力。夏目朝后仰了仰，几乎是献祭般邀请的姿态。

“来吧，我是相信名取先生的。”

伏在胸前的人也已是强弩之末。多年来靠回忆和约定强自遏制嗜血的冲动，终于找到被轮回禁锢的恋人所在之地，终于强行突破了屏障，几乎付上性命的代价。所幸冥冥之中自有注定，在重伤濒死之时被外出砍柴的夏目捡到，留在了林中小屋悉心照料。

昔日的恋人就在眼前，却没有任何记忆。可是就算如此，当自己无法再隐瞒身份只好坦白的时候，他的反应和初见时一样。

看着自己忐忑又紧张的样子，即使听到的是骇人听闻的吸血鬼就在自己面前，也只是生涩地反过来试图安慰这个被用残忍卑劣等等之词形容的怪物。

“我是相信名取先生的。”少年的笑容温柔，眼里确确实实地看着自己，没有任何闪躲。

几乎是耗尽最后一丝力气，名取抬手让那几支夏目珍惜的烛台移动去不远处的地面上，桌角的那块石头也稳稳卡进桌腿的凹槽。

解下斗篷手臂一捞，夏目就稳稳落在了平铺的披风之上。细密厚重的织物带着微妙的温度，内衬的黑色丝绸在月光下呈现出珠光般的色泽。被轻轻放倒的年轻神父任由身上的人一颗一颗解开纽扣，黑色布料堪堪挂在臂弯处，只剩十字架的锁链垂在完全赤裸的胸前，折射着静静流淌的银白月光。

微凉的空气在裸露的皮肤上引起细微的颤栗，在祭台上的人却丝毫不觉，因为仅仅是在恋人的目光之下，灼人的热度就自心口蔓延，彷佛熔岩顺着血管流淌，勾缠熔化四肢百骸。

名取俯下身去，目光追寻着同样深深望进自己眼里的那双琥珀眼眸，然后是挺直的鼻梁，微启的嘴唇，从灵魂到躯壳，自己深爱的人未曾改变。

不过也许有一点改变了。

这回是一向因害羞而任自己为所欲为的恋人先出手的。

夏目伸出双臂圈住了名取的颈背拉向自己，手腕在颤抖却不容推拒，开阖的嘴唇如沙漠中的旅人渴望甘霖。

“我想念你、名取先生——”

这便是一切隐忍与理智的终结。

唇与唇的急切碰撞带着将对方融入骨血的渴望，齿缘割破唇角的辛甜滋味在交缠的舌尖融解。名取提膝压在身下人的双腿之间，抽手扣住少年的后脑加深这个吻。指尖埋于柔软的发丝之中，点触的酥麻痒意顺着颈背向下蔓延。呼吸连同意识一起，都要从吸吮啃舐的双唇间被抽离。如同溺水的人死死抓住浮木，原本搭在脖颈后侧的手指痉挛般地收紧，在肩部紧绷的肌肉上留下微红的指痕。

有不少传闻里记载着吸血鬼的唾液有麻痹猎物和催情的作用，但到底是不是真的，名取无法验证，夏目也无从比较。

但也许是真的呢……年轻的神父有些昏昏沉沉地想。不然自己怎么会在这里，和名取先生做这些……平时想想都觉得无比难为情的事呢。

“正餐还没有开始呢。”声音里带着十分宠溺又有些许调笑的意味，名取感觉到少年断续的呼吸，只好依依不舍的在红肿软嫩的嘴唇上轻轻啃咬了一下，退了开来。

茫然的眼神还没有焦距，未能吞下的津涎顺着下巴尖滴落在锁骨下方，随着喘气起伏的胸脯闪烁明明暗暗的一小片水光。

还没完全缓过来，夏目有些挣扎着抬起手指了指自己的颈侧，“这里……”

本意当然是提醒名取先生赶快开始「用餐」，以防体力不支突然晕倒。刚才嘴唇上擦破的那点血远远不够，估计只有点兴奋剂的作用。但是自家恋人好像有点会错意了。

舌尖细小的颗粒比起光滑的口腔内壁要粗糙那么一点，却又带着唾液包裹的独特软滑触感，在一小片肌肤来回舔舐的时候，彷佛是在用甜言蜜语哄骗着紧绷的肌肉完全放弃抵抗，好毫无保留的舒展开来，暴露出细密肌理保护之下的脆弱血管。鼻息喷在已经完全湿润的皮肤上，若有若无的凉意让人有些许脚踏不到实地的不安。只是这样的不安在断续的亲吻和吸吮中不断地被安抚又放大，彷佛在云间被高高低低地抛上抛下，身体早已脱离理智的管制，只能无措地在渴求与惊怯的边缘浮沉。

虽然以前有过这样「喂食」的经历，但记忆太过久远难以追溯，如此将身体最脆弱的部位完全暴露在捕食者的目光之下，彷佛是毫无经验的第一次。

黑色的披风在收紧又放松的五指下被揉捏的皱皱巴巴，夏目有些难耐地扭动了一下身体。不只是胸腔里的心脏喧叫着可供跳动的空间太过狭小，似乎连黑色长袍之下的布料也包裹得有些紧了。

名取自然也注意到少年紧张的情绪，停下舌尖的动作抽身而起，手指轻柔地梳理刚才被弄得一团糟的额发，又接连落下令人心安的轻吻。

等夏目的身体再次完全放松下来，两人额头抵着额头，名取低声回忆着两人以前的事。

“不知道你还记不记得……我们第一次这么做的时候，你说着不怕不怕，结果还是吓哭了，一挣扎血流的到处都是，舔了半天才止住，我心疼死了。”记忆在逐渐恢复，夏目现在还没能有什么印象，而且提起这种丢人的往事，可能还是不记得比较好。

“可是完了你竟然问我，吃饱了没有。”那时候的少年还没从抽抽嗒嗒的恐惧中缓过劲来，就眨着眼把眼泪憋回去，为了不让自己太过自责。

“这样的你，我该怎么办呢？”

语气里的缱绻爱意太过厚重，一时间让夏目不知该如何反应，只好伸手把棕色卷毛的脑袋摁在自己颈侧，小小声地嘟囔了句，“因为是名取先生你啊。”

更何况，在经历如此多的劫难与分离之后，说什么也不要再放开这个人了。

见自己的恋人还有些迟疑，夏目稳了稳神有些费力地凑到他的耳畔，提起全部的勇气——

“来吧，名取先生，我想要你。”

音节微弱却清晰得掷地有声，毫无保留的袒露解开了最后的枷锁。

夏目感受到环绕着自己的手臂骤然收紧，在粗重的喘息中被怀抱挤压的闷哼几乎弱不可闻。黑色长袍仅剩的几颗扣子被刷地拉开，铜质的纽扣蹦跳了几下落在台阶角落。皮肤暴露在空气之中，软布里裤包裹的双腿下意识曲起，本能地想要去掩饰已然抬头的欲望，膝窝却被温柔而有力的手掌分开压向两边。

圣母像垂怜慈悲的目光本应使这幕场景打上背德的可耻烙印，然而祭台上的雪白躯体袒露在黑色的布料与丝绸之上，却比朦胧笼罩的月光更加圣洁。

颈侧零星斑布的吻痕像是用胭脂在刻意涂抹，每一个都散发着实足诱人的甜美气息。进食时显露原形的尖锐犬齿追寻着越来越急的脉动，终于轻轻衔住那一小块柔软的肌肤，咬了下去。

“唔嗯……”耳畔传来小兽般的呜咽，隐忍呻吟而咬住的指节被从口里轻轻抽出，转而十指相扣。

顺着尖牙刺破的伤口，鲜甜可口的血液源源不断地流出，被舌尖卷裹着吞吃下肚。浓郁的香气在吐息间弥漫，起到的不只是催动食欲的作用。被掠夺的疼痛与爱欲纠缠，一下一下刺激着少年的神经，让身体愈发敏感。

“哈啊……”名取感受到环绕在自己脊背的手臂在无助地抓挠收紧，隔着薄薄衬衫寻找一个支力点。

紧贴的胸膛传来恋人心脏的鼓动，喘息的胸脯上下起伏，彷佛脱水的鱼，磨蹭着衣料发出细微沙沙的声响。敞开的衬衫缀着层层叠叠的褶领，金色滚边的丝线并不像丝绸那般柔软，来回刮擦着胸前细嫩的皮肤带来一阵酥麻痒意。手掌抚上因挤压摩擦而充血颤栗的乳尖，反复揉捻着，掌心感受双重刺激下的躯体难耐地弹起又重新落下，无意识挺起的腰将亟待爱抚的部位毫无戒备地送向自己。

颈项里获取的血液蕴含着最纯沛的能量，但在啜饮几口之后名取就小心翼翼地舔舐着使伤口愈合了。从喘息中刚刚恢复过来的恋人微蹙着眉，有些不解地看向自己。

此时两人的脸颊和嘴唇终于都有了玫瑰般的绯红色泽，夏目甚至觉得需要拜托名取先生多吃一点，好让自己充血混沌的大脑冷静下来。

迎上恋人的目光，名取凑近亲了亲少年的嘴角，又交换了一个深吻，才撑起身来伸出一根手指，慢条斯理地从胸口一路滑至肚脐下缘，堪堪停在半褪未褪的里裤边缘，看着心上人脸涨得越来越红，才复而贴回耳边，语气无辜却又蛊惑般低沉。

“一口气吃饱的话，夏目的这里，会很寂寞啊。”

软靴和布袜被一只一只的褪下，微微蜷起的脚趾莹白，个个圆润可爱。名取捉住那只素白的脚背，顺着踝骨揉捏了一下，却又突然坏心眼的勾起手指，飞快地挠了下脚心。

夏目怕痒，忍不住缩着折回膝弯，抬起的腿就被顺势搭在了立于祭台之旁的人肩上。原来早有预谋。

被欺负的人也左右无法，只好带着恼意瞪一眼试图树立威信，但此时眼角泛红挂着潋滟的水光，四肢麻软连带眼神也只能轻飘飘地落在使坏的吸血鬼身上，像根羽毛搔了搔心尖。

想抽回腿却被捉住了脚腕动弹不了，这个厚脸皮的人瞪他也不怕，只好用另一只尚还自由的脚轻轻踹了踹以表不满。

如此和善的抗议却换来对方一脸的痛心疾首，名取摇了摇头，用非常沉重的语气说道，“夏目，是你教给我，使用暴力是不对的。”

然后下一秒肩上的腿就被压着反折回来，突然贴近的身体充满了压迫感。

“不乖的孩子，要受惩罚哦。”

夏目还没反应过来，扣住脚腕的手就松了开来，转而轻轻地一下落在自己臀上，声音不大，隔着布料甚至是闷闷的响，

这一巴掌落得慢，离得也慢，贴上去了也不急着抬起，下压着软肉不着痕迹地揉捏了那么一下，才紧贴着慢慢抽离，带着布料底下的臀肉上下颤抖了一下。

夏目的目瞪口呆转眼变为羞愤难当，然后想起来很久之前自己的确曾这么说教式的和名取说过。当时还警告般的补充了一句，不乖是要打屁股的，只是没想到有一天会被这么对待的是自己。

眼看下一个巴掌就要落下来，少年惊惶地扭动着身子想躲开，不好巧地挣掉了唯一能保护自己的里裤，这一巴掌就结结实实地落在了光裸的臀尖上。

清脆的“啪”的一声，在安静的小教堂里清晰可闻，几乎让人有听到回音的错觉。

“呜……”这种羞耻的程度已经超过了能承受的范围，夏目的脸和鼻尖都憋得通红，两颗泪珠在眼眶里打转，咬着下唇转头用衣袖遮住了自己的脸。

说实话，名取也没预料到这出，也跟着倏地红了脸。愣了两秒才赶忙俯身去低声下气地左哄右哄。这一巴掌用的力气比上一个还稍大了些，白软的臀肉上虽不至于印着五个清晰的指印，却也委委屈屈地泛着红。

夏目也确实有点委屈，自己好声好气地任由名取先生捏扁搓圆，怎么还能被摁着打屁股了呢？

“对不起，我玩过火了，我帮你揉揉，疼不疼……”

犯了错的那位也的确身体力行地开始弥补工作，哄着吻着总算让夏目挪开了手，让被不公正对待了的小神父伸手摸摸自己的尖耳朵，这世人觉得诡异恐怖的象征，在恋人眼里却是令人安心又可爱的存在。

只不过安抚的手揉着揉着又变了味儿。

手指尖难免若即若离地擦过臀缝之间隐秘的部位，那里不知是沾着半立的铃口流淌下的汁水，还是已难以忍耐地分泌出温热液体，湿答答的粘连着，彷佛吸着引着手指往里探。褪了一半的长裤也在挣扎与安抚中被脱了个干净，滑落至桌下堆成一团。

夏目也早已将那点不满抛之脑后，察觉到身上之人的瞳色已变得如陈年葡萄酒般赤赭，里面翻滚着深沉的欲望与克制让自己心悸又心疼，于是主动伸出手，搭上那皮质腰带的银扣。

难得恋人能如此主动，名取强忍着一口气拉开腿插入的冲动，深呼吸任由那双洁白的手动作。

虽然繁复的搭扣耗费了些许时间，叮咣作响的腰带最终还是成功落在了地上。沾染了两人体液的衬衫被抽出拉开向两边，露出肌理分明，宛如罗马神祗雕塑般的肉体，只是有一道从左胸至髂骨横亘的狰狞伤疤破坏了它的美感。

吸血鬼天生强大的恢复能力让他们身上留不下任何疤痕，除非是像这样——硬生生挡下一道不应受的惩戒雷击。

是因为我。夏目有些怔怔地看着那道伤疤，指尖颤抖着去触摸。

自己发现了「规则」里的谬误，想要去改变纠正却只收到仁慈却无情的拒绝，理由是这个谬误对于世界的进程来说微不足道，而纠正所需的力量会得不偿失。一切都会在一瞬间回到正轨，自己被这样告知。

可是对于那座城里的人来说，这是不可挽回的。

无论是哪一方的力量，都无动于衷。只有一个人，在传说中夺人性命的吸血鬼，一直站在自己身边，安抚地捏了捏自己握拳的手，“夏目只管去做自己认为对的事就好，不用理会他们。我来帮你。”

最终用洪水的神迹幻象成功让整座小城的人撤离到了安全的高地，然后本应一直沉睡的火山爆发，瞬间吞没了山脚小镇。

但是这样「偏离轨迹」的神迹是不被允许的。

按照「规则」的惩戒雷击如期而至。夏目已经做好了被打回无意识灵体的准备，却在最后一刻被推开，在风暴之中被挡在了身后。

“夏目，”手指被握住，从充满浓重血腥味与痛苦的回忆中拉回现实，“已经没事了。你看，我们俩不都好好的在这里了吗？”

即使分隔千里，两人也早已融为一体。正因为有彼此的存在，才有能力和勇气去坚持笃信的道路，才能成为今天的自己。

面前的深红眼瞳中切切实实映着自己的身影。夏目半跪在祭台之上，捧起心上人的脸去吻那双唇。

几乎是同时，两人的声音交叠。

“我爱你。”

吻没有就这样停下，虔诚又爱恋的亲吻落在胸膛上，顺着伤痕一路向下。

力量已经回到体内，要么是「规则」已经对两人的存在睁一只眼闭一只眼，要么是已经突破了「规则」，夏目感觉到自己可以自如使用神迹，让这狰狞的伤疤一点点淡化。

名取看着少年一路留下湿湿痒痒的吻痕，咽下一口口水。当时的伤口虽然又深又重，却也没哼一声，而且内里的伤早好了，只是在表面留了这么一个痕迹。但是现在被这么一寸寸亲吻着，难耐的痒意却要让自己呻吟求饶了。

手心都冒了汗，搭在少年的肩膀上，“没事的……留点吧，好歹是我英雄救美的勋章呢。”因为再不停下，自己裤子上的搭扣就要绷开了。

夏目自然也注意到了名取下腹绷紧的肌肉，和显而易见撑起的布料。下定决心后，抬脸对恋人露出一个微笑，然后低头咬开了那枚暗扣。

弹出的硬挺直直地拍在少年脸上，前端的液体甚至直接戳上了左眼的睫毛。

名取觉得整个人都要烧起来了，手忙脚乱的想要拿衬衫的袖口去擦，夏目却只是半眯着一只眼用手背随意抹了一下，然后握住了柱身。

“我来帮你好吗？名取先生。”

紧要部位被抓着，就算是名取也不敢乱动了。

夏目打量了一下手中物什，手心包裹着的青筋突突地搏动着。廉耻的界限一旦突破，就似乎不再那么紧张了。回忆着以前名取先生帮助自己时的动作，尝试着上下撸动了一下，看到对方没有露出痛苦的神色，便低头凑了过去。

“等下、夏目、啊……”被湿热口腔包裹的瞬间搭在年轻神父肩上的手指蓦地收紧又放松，名取后仰着头闭上眼，汗水顺着额角流下。

麝香气味充斥鼻间，少年小心地用舌头包裹住膨大的头部，避免被牙齿磕碰到。舌苔刷过前端孔眼的时候，能够明显感觉到有着灼人温度的物体上下弹动了一下。

名取闭着眼从一数到十，刚刚重逢就来这样的刺激，实在太过分了。压下一波冲动，终于能睁眼低头看下身前吞吐的恋人。夏目也正好抬眼看自己，一侧的脸颊被戳得鼓了出来，像极了谷仓里那只喜欢偷花生吃的花栗鼠。这样的联想总算抵消了一点想要释放的欲望，能够抽出一只手摸了摸对方的头鼓励道，“夏目做得真好。”

虽然是在这种事情上得到肯定，心里的信心也的确多了一些，能够尝试着再多含入一点点，甚至腾出手去摸一摸下面的囊袋。

夏目努力吞吐着口中的灼热，模仿记忆中的那些动作。当那些画面和感觉走过脑海的时候，一向诚实的年轻神父即使害羞，也不得不承认，自己的身体正在一阵阵紧缩，渴望着得到恋人的触碰。

不能盍上的下颌早已有些发酸，流下的涎水和体液混合，滴滴答答在地上洇湿了一小片。一开始咽喉被戳到的反胃感令夏目眼里一下子蓄满了泪水，但恋人带着鼻音的满足叹息让心中涨得满满暖暖的，于是两三次之后也逐渐习惯了。

被紧窄腔口挤压吸吮的感觉让名取不自觉得加重了扣在夏目脑后的力度。不断攀升的快感在身体的每一处堆积，释放的欲望已经再也压制不住了。

“夏目……嗯、现在放开好吗？我可能快要……”手指颤抖着移回了肩膀上。

对方也自然感受到身体变化的信号，但只是口齿不清地回复了一句，并未停下动作，即使他的脸也涨得绯红，汗水挂在眼睫上。

“没关系的……”名取猜测夏目说的是这几个字，但已无暇深究，因为真的快要忍不住了。有些急地拍了拍少年的肩膀，回应的却是一下深长的吸吮。

柱身一下一下颤抖着尽数将体液射入口腔，快感和余韵让名取几乎有些晕头转向，满足的一声叹息之后有一瞬间如漂浮在空中般的空白，然后才手忙脚乱地反应过来，赶快捧起夏目的脸，让他把自己吐出来。

释放过的物什顺着磨得红肿的嘴唇离开口腔，剥离时发出响亮的“啵”的一声，让名取几乎脑门烧到冒烟。赶忙蹲下身与少年视线平齐，软软地催促他快点把嘴里剩余的吐出来。

卖力的劳作之后夏目也因为缺氧有些头脑发懵，乖乖地点点头正要吐出来，结果不知怎的被自己呛了一下，条件反射地咕噜一声把略微腥膻的液体尽数吞进了肚里。

名取欲哭无泪，满头冒汗地抬手让圣母像旁的银壶飞过来，让夏目漱漱口。

一方面有点心虚要用圣水作此公用太过不合礼数，另一方面觉得没有必要。还有毕竟这个家伙以前可喜欢在对自己做完这件事后，又笑嘻嘻地凑上来亲吻的。

夏目也有样学样地凑上去亲名取，然后清了清嗓子道，“原来吸血鬼的味道是这样，也没有什么特别的嘛。”强自撑着不移开目光的少年自诩将对方无赖的模样没有学个八九分，也有五六分吧。

其实想告诉名取先生的是，既然不觉得我的脏，就不要认为自己的脏。我们现在除了彼此不属于任何一方，两个人都是一样的。

但这些未言明的话语，想必对方也一定明白了。

“辛苦你了。”名取将少年搂入怀中。自己虽生于强大而古老的家族，却一直过着索居离群的生活，对周遭的一切充满了疑问却不断被打压，几乎要放弃抵抗的勇气，直到遇到这个人。

这是何其有幸。

指腹轻柔地转着圈替他按摩两颊的肌肉，然后在唇上印上一个吻，“现在换我来让神父大人舒服了。”

手指在湿软高热的甬道里进出，交替摁压着早已软烂不堪的肉壁，却单单避开那块致命的软肉。牙齿衔着红肿的唇瓣轻轻研磨，将近乎甜腻的呻吟尽数吞入唇齿之间。琥珀色的眸子早已化成了一汪蜜糖，流淌出来的晶亮水珠挂在开阖的睫羽上，随着喘息的震颤抖落。

离开穴口时带出咕啾的水声，被展平的褶皱再一次收缩，却无法像未触碰时紧紧闭合，小口开阖着亟需更加粗大硬热的存在来填满。

介于夏目重生的身体相当于处子之身，名取耐心十足地做足了准备工作，直到能吞下四根手指的时候才抽身。

只是准备的人是安心了，被准备的人却被折腾得泪水涟涟。

胸前的两颗小乳尖都被好好疼爱过了，刚才还印着几个尖尖的牙印，被大手拢着捏着几乎堆出个新桃的形状，微微的凹陷像是被硬生生磨出一条乳缝，泛出细密的血珠又被一滴不剩地悉心舔舐干净，连带伤口的罪证一起消失不见，只剩下泛着一层盈盈水光的、彷佛泫然欲泣的嫣红肉粒，充血肿胀着挺立发硬，似乎一碰撑得饱满的嫩皮就会破开。

下身也是泥泞得一塌糊涂，还被这个坏心眼的吸血鬼堵住将要释放的孔眼，状似好言好语地威逼利诱，让人主动挺腰去蹭他的手。又以进食为由让自己抱住大腿打开向两侧，嘴上说着在找从哪下口比较好吃，把私密的部位从上到下从左到右看了个遍。

几乎带上祈求的哭腔，夏目努力撑起酸软的双腿主动环上名取的腰，向他伸出了手臂。

“名取先生、我想要你……”

缓慢进入的时候名取抱紧夏目深吻他的嘴唇，让少年紧绷抽气的身躯逐渐放松。

每一次穴口的收缩都将没入身体的肉刃吞吃进更多。皮肤撑成了一个泛着艳靡粉色的环，包裹紫涨狰狞的柱身。内里炽热且不住地绞紧，吸得人头皮发麻。天知道花了多大的毅力，才能克制住一插到底的冲动。

门窗紧闭的小小教堂拢住了蒸腾的热度，汗水让丝质披风的内衬滑得几乎抓不住。夏目搂着名取的脖颈，两人汗湿的发丝都凌乱地贴在脸上，他便伸手去抚上那线条利落的额角，将一簇卷曲的棕发撩了上去。

逐渐适应之后，身体开始浅浅的律动，一下一下往里撞着，但还是未完全进入，擦蹭着敏感的那处却迟迟不正面迎击。

直到少年挣扎了两下发出一声难耐又不满的哼咛，名取才暗暗吸了口气，摸摸两人结合的部位，湿热的液体顺着手指流淌下来，看样子要是用力也应该不会受伤。

完罢将一条细瘦紧实的腿抬起架在肩上，这个姿势让夏目忆起了被打屁股的场景，但还没来的及出声抗议，就被掐住了腰整根没入，狠狠钉在了祭台之上。

也许是再次相遇之前翻云覆雨的记忆太过遥远，直到此刻夏目才想起来刚才那些让自己死去活来的不过是前戏，但这时候弃船逃生已经来不及了。

这个刁钻的角度让名取的侧面用力擦过内里那块脆弱又敏感的软肉，狠戾的撞击让每一丝快感无处可逃，想要纾解的呼吸连一个都还没喘匀，就被撞得支离破碎。

“慢、哈……慢一点……呜、会坏掉……”被摁着双腿大开的人只得搂住身前人的脖子，彷佛巨浪抛浮中抱着求生的桅杆。

年迈的祭台虽说承担两个男人的重量毫无问题，但在这样的晃动下吱呀作响，眼看着就要散架。夏目担心的不得了，这可是老神父特别拜托他照顾的东西，怎么能就这么弄坏了呢？

一紧张，内壁就一阵阵收缩绞得更紧，吸吮得名取倒吸一口冷气，咬了咬舌尖才冷静下来。这才意识到恋人所说的「要坏掉」不是他自己，而是身底下这张祭台。

“别担心，不会的。”安抚地亲了亲，身下鞭挞的动作却一下也没停，只是伸手在桌腿上拍了一下，乱响的老木头立马安静，像是被下了噤声的咒语，只余下微小的吱呀声，被教堂里回荡的喘息和呻吟淹没。

抗议无效，夏目喘着气腾出一只手，皱着眉去拧这个精力过于旺盛的吸血鬼。自己的血被这样用来为所欲为，早知道就……

唉，又舍不得，只好拧一下泄愤。

收到恋人愤懑信号的名取立马福至心灵，倏地揽起年轻神父的两条腿，就着结合的姿势抱了起来。

突然腾空的夏目毫无准备，重重地落下来插到了最深，顶得一声正卡在嗓子眼的呻吟骤然高了八个度，夹在两人之间的小夏目一个没把住关，就这么泄了出来。

好在身体是少年人，又刚刚恢复力量，被摁着插了两三下之后，软塌下去的欲望马上又抬头了。

但是羞愤难当，眼泪刷地就这么下来了，抽噎着又被顶弄了两下，结果竟然打起嗝来，而且还停不下来了。顶一下、哼一声、嗝，顶一下、哼一声、嗝，听得夏目自己都又气又笑。

“你……嗝、你这个……”这回松了两只手去锤人，结果被忽地抛起，吓得少年赶紧抱住了眼前人的脖子，然后闭着眼被结结实实插了到底。

夏目闭着眼有些恐惧又期待地等着下一个抛起，抱着自己的动作却停了。名取先生凑过来亲亲自己的耳垂，又亲亲嘴，然后温柔地抱着轻轻上下晃动，“你看，这不是不打嗝了吗？”

毕竟治打嗝最好的方法就是吓一跳。

但是这代价未免太大了点。臀尖被拍的通红，后穴酸麻难忍，从里到外都折腾了个熟透般的通红。但是又能怎么办？自己从身到心，都早就交给这个人了。

无奈之下只好顺水推舟地把头靠在名取先生的肩头，任由其拍宝宝似的一下下轻轻拍着自己后背，只不过上下耸动连接的硬物还埋在自己体内。说实话，被顶弄得上气不接下气的时候还不那么害羞，现在大脑得了空闲，一阵阵的羞耻感就从四面八方袭来。

火上浇油的是，笑得一脸温柔的恋人还扳过自己的肩膀，直直看进眼里，“而且说实话，这样子的，夏目喜欢吗？”

「诚实正直」一直是老神父反复教导的，尤其是「说实话」三个字，就像吐真剂的魔咒，更何况还有心爱之人深红的眸子看向自己，夏目无论如何也做不到口是心非。

只好红着脸点点头，然后再也支撑不住地把发烫的脸颊埋入对方的颈窝。

夜还很长，月光透过玻璃花窗照耀着抵死缠绵的两人。

在那些分离的岁月，各自虽不是行尸走肉，但彷佛此刻才终于重获新生。

第二天晌午，夏目才在啁啾鸟鸣中醒来，太阳透过小屋的窗缝正好照在脸上，虽算不上全身散架般疼痛，但也每一寸肌肉都叫嚣着难以启齿的酸麻。

然而下一秒就清醒了。阳光充斥着整个空间，自己安然坐在小屋的床上，却不见名取先生。

教堂没有完全避光的地窖，他会去哪里了呢？拜托了……一定是躲在哪里了。

心里怦怦地猛烈跳动，恐惧感几乎让手脚发冷。挣扎了一下爬下床，膝盖一软直接跌在了地上，然后眼前赫然看见的，就是名取先生昨天穿的那件斗篷，金丝滚边的衬衣也裹在其中。

不可能……不会的……明明才刚刚重逢……夏目痛苦地撑起身体，手脚几乎都不停使唤。

就在手指颤抖着即将触及那堆在墙角的，爱人曾经的衣物时，小屋的木门被吱呀一声推开了。

带着春寒的逆光之中，赤裸上身站着的人几乎看不清面容，身上水汽蒸腾，像个虚妄的幻影。

少年呆愣愣地看了三秒，然后猛的跳起来飞扑过去，撞得来人一下子跌坐在地上，但稳稳当当抱了个满怀。

“午安，夏目，”熟悉的声音，熟悉的温柔语调，“这是怎么了呀？”

但是夏目还不敢睁眼，手上胡乱地摸着怀中的躯体，生怕这只是自己的幻听。

然后下巴被手指托起，嘴唇贴上另一双柔软温暖的唇。

“这是在梦游，还是大白天的就这么热情？”尾音的戏谑还有摸上自己臀缝的手让夏目瞬间睁大了眼，眼前的人勾着一边嘴角笑眯眯地看向自己，皮肤和头发都沾着水气，看样子是在后院用井水冲了个澡。

“名取先生……我还以为、我还以为……”眼泪不受控制地冒了出来，夏目赶忙抬手擦掉，生怕少看一眼阳光下的这个人，他就会消失不见。

“我怎么会消失呢……”名取吻了吻少年的眼角将他搂入怀中，“我们不是还要去好多好多的地方，把我们过去一起呆过的城市都走一遍……”

“还有你不是答应，要给我生一堆长着蝙蝠翅膀的小圣灵，和一堆自带发光的小吸血鬼吗？”温柔的话语突然间一转，就变成了这样不能在光天化日讲出口的无赖语调。

夏目的脸倏地红了，骤然想起昨晚的画面。

某个字典里没有「疲劳」与「羞耻」的吸血鬼在发泄了不知几次之后，还能再换个姿势将人抱起接着耕耘。

身下动作不停，手指顺着肋骨下缘滑至肚脐，掌心覆上少年被填满而几乎微微臌胀的小腹，充满情色意味地转着圈揉按。

“夏目、你说……”，低沉的声音凑在耳边近乎蛊惑，“我们要是努力一下……是不是可以生出一堆小圣灵和小吸血鬼？”

“神、神迹不是这样用的！”年轻神父终于出手，把早就该挨顿胖揍的吸血鬼一拳打倒在地。

倒下的人没有立马爬起来。

不会真的出手太重了吧？夏目又开始担心。一凑过去，就看到一对尖牙从翘起的嘴角下缘露了出来。

下一秒自己腾空而起，教堂的尖顶和磨坊都变得渺小。黑色的翼翅遮蔽了有些刺眼的日头，耳边只有风的呼啸和翅膀拍动的声音。

然后夏目看见了这十几年来未曾见过的山川河流，平原森林，还有望也望不尽的远方的地平线。

名取缓缓松开怀抱，让夏目和自己牵着手浮在空中。

那些分隔两人，囿于一隅之地，只能躲藏在黑暗之中的束缚，全都消失了。

“我们自由了。”他们看向彼此。

——————————————————————————————————————  
这个周末因为疫情只能窝在家里QAQ，两天爆肝码完了很早之前一句话的脑洞。

一开始只是想看，红眼睛尖耳朵的吸血鬼的名取先生，把穿着黑色长袍的神父夏目推在祭台之上，酱酱酿酿之后留一句，“下次见面的时候，希望你里面什么都不要穿。“

然后消失在夜幕之中，留着小神父被百般挑逗得面红耳赤欲火焚身。

好渣哦但是我喜（望天

然后今年也在想，如果脱离了本身的能力，背景，成长环境，这样的两个人如果相遇了，还能走在一起吗？我觉得是很有可能的。名取和夏目能成为交心的朋友，能看见妖怪是一个沟通的共同点，但不是一个必要条件。无论周遭怎么变化，我相信一个人内核的魅力是不会变的，因为这是他们自身作出选择的性格使然。这也是我觉得绿川老师最厉害的地方，笔下的人物并不是只有各种元素和剧情堆砌的标签化的集合体，而是一个个有血有肉有故事的独立个体，恰巧走进了这么一个故事里，至于他们之间会发生什么事，我们只需要静静看着就好了。

总之不管你们有没有爽到，我是爽到了。


End file.
